


Чернильный дракон

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В руках Шузо — живой, горячий и очень нетерпеливый дракон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чернильный дракон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurumtrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/gifts).



Кожа под языком горячая, воспаленная, легко прослеживаются припухшие контуры татуировки. Шузо методично вылизывает рисунок, будто проявляет его, впечатывает в кожу Тацуи и свою тактильную память. Выбитая чернилами чешуя сейчас как настоящая, Шузо закрывает глаза, и на мгновение ему кажется, что чешуя проступает и на бедрах Тацуи, на животе — везде, где он прикасается. В его руках живой, горячий и очень нетерпеливый дракон.

На кончике хвоста небольшого, меньше ладони, выбитого дракона — корочка запекшейся крови. Шузо осторожно обводит ее кончиком языка, Тацуя что-то шипит сквозь зубы и тянется к члену. Не прекращая вылизывать татуировку, Шузо отводит его руку — нечего, сегодня он главный. Он заявляет права на Тацую и этого его дракона, свернувшегося кольцами над левой тазовой костью, недостаточно низко, чтобы его можно было спрятать под поясом джинсов. Шузо уже налюбовался, и теперь раздумывает, как убедить Тацую никогда больше не появляться на пляже и не снимать футболку после стритбола.

Смотреть, как ему набивают татуировку, было невыносимо. Огромный небритый мужик, покрытый татуировками так плотно, что напоминал гобелен, натягивал кожу на животе Тацуи, а Шузо хотелось затолкать машинку ему в глотку. Тацуе пришлось снять джинсы и приспустить трусы. Он улегся на кресло, напоминающее стоматологическое, мастер склонился над ним, чтобы перенести рисунок, и у Шузо потемнело в глазах. Тацуя позвал его с собой, чтобы его «подержали за ручку, если будет больно». И в результате сам держал Шузо за обе руки, когда он порывался прибить мастера, стирающего с паха Тацуи тонкие струйки крови.

Возле драконьего хвоста — две крошечные родинки. Шузо целует их и ведет языком ниже к паху, а потом обратно и снова принимается вылизывать татуировку по уже знакомым контурам. Тацуя извивается под ним, его член задевает щеку, оставляя влажный след. Шузо трется о его бедро, стирая смазку, и снова перехватывает руку.

— С-сука... — шипит Тацуя и запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

Глаза у Тацуи как угли — раскаленно-черные, губы сжаты в тонкую злую линию. Он бесится, потому что Шузо измывается над ним почти полчаса, а стоит у него, кажется, еще с тех пор, как они вышли из салона, и Шузо пообещал, что никому не позволит увидеть эту блядскую татуировку.

Сфотографировать ее для альбома мастера он тоже не дал. И забрал эскиз, выполненный специально для Тацуи. Мастер начал было возражать, но внимательно присмотрелся к Шузо и заткнулся.

Эскиз теперь лежит в бумажнике, и Шузо раздумывает, не сделать ли фото для своего личного альбома. Злой и перевозбужденный Тацуя дьявольски красив. Но, пожалуй, стоит это отложить, а то с него станется разбить телефон. Возможно, еще и нос.

Шузо ведет языком вверх по члену и обхватывает губами головку. Хватка в волосах ослабевает, ладонь Тацуи скользит по затылку. Чем быстрее и сильнее сосет Шузо, чем нежнее пальцы в его волосах. Им нравится так — на грани нежности и грубости; зубами по слишком чувствительной после долгой прелюдии головке, осторожными поцелуями по бедрам, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Тацуя быстро кончает. Шузо смотрит, как натягивается кожа на животе, когда он выгибается, и сглатывает. Тугие кольца драконьего хвоста разворачиваются и снова стягиваются, чешуя идет рябью. Подсохшая ранка на хвосте трескается, выступают капли крови. Шузо тут же их слизывает, смешивает на языке кровь и сперму, и ему приходится сжать свой член через джинсы, чтобы не кончить сразу же.

Тацуя рывком встает на колени и запускает руку ему в штаны. Шузо не успевает ни расстегнуть их, ни возразить — его затягивает в черноту зрачков, драконий жар парализует. Грудную клетку сдавливает, будто вокруг него обвивается тяжелое чешуйчатое тело. Шузо забывает дышать.

Раскаленный воздух с хрипом вырывается из легких, Тацуя обнимает его и держит, пока Шузо смаргивает с ресниц то ли пот, то ли слезы, и вспоминает, как двигаться. Тацуя проводит испачканными пальцами по его животу и слизывает с них сперму.

Его дракон доволен. Он признал права Шузо и заявил свои.


End file.
